1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clamping circuit and, more specifically, to a clamping circuit with reverse polarity protection devices for circuits using a removable direct current power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
When direct current power sources are removable from the circuits relying thereon for power source, the potential for incorrectly reconnecting the direct current power source to the circuit exists. In many instances where the direct current power source provides power to circuits which include processing capabilities, the potential for damage to those processing circuits exists. A way to prevent damage to these types of voltage sensitive circuits is to connect a reverse voltage blocking diode in line to prevent a reversed biased voltage from damaging what is beyond the voltage blocking diode. A disadvantage associated with the reverse voltage blocking diode is its consumption of power. The reverse voltage blocking diode consumes power, reduces voltage, generates heat, and only protects for brief moments in the life of the circuit (s) it protects.